The invention relates to polymers, and in particular to a heat-depolymerizable polycarbonate sacrificial layer
Fluid-handling structures with submicron dimensions have recently been used for DNA sorting. Nanofluidic devices also have potential for synthesizing and manipulating chemicals in extremely small quantities. Sacrificial layers have been created and covered with another material as a first step in attempting to create nanofludic tubes. The sacrificial layer is then removed by the use of solvents or acids.
A polymer acts as a positive electron beam resist, is substantially transparent to ultra violet light, and depolymerizes when heated. In one embodiment, the polymer is poly(cyclohexene carbonate). Other polycarbonates may also be used as a positive electron beam resist.
In one embodiment, the polymer acts as a positive electron beam resist at 5 kV, and depolymerizes at temperatures between approximately 200-300xc2x0 C. The polymer is removable from underneath other layers by heating, facilitating fabrication of overhanging structures such as tubes by depositing layers on top of the polymer.